The Dangerous CEO
by Zory rock101
Summary: It was a Beautiful day in city of Kouka the cars were driving passed Two tell building that almost looked like the twins town in New York, North America but it was a little bit different there was a tunnel that connect to the building. On the way top of the building was a the richest man in Kouka and all over the magazine, Newspapers, and News on t.v he was know as the playboy.
1. Chapter 1

The Dangerous CEO

hello everyone I rewrite this chapter to make it more long and excited. I hope this one is more better than the last one thank you and have a wonderful day :)

Chapter 1

It was another Beautiful day in city of Kouka. The cars were driving fast pass by two tall building that looks like the twin tower in New York, North America but it was a little bit different there was a tunnel that connected to the Rich's building in Kouka City. On the way top of the building the birds fly by a window where the richest man in the world live. He have been on lots of magazine, newspapers, and news on the TV he was known as a Playboy to most of the girls in Kouka because he is always with a different girl every night and never stayed in a relationship for very long. His name is Hak Son the CEO of Son corporation.

On the last floor of the building, it was a penthouse surrounded by expensive thing that cost like 1,000,000,000,000 billions of dollars. All you could hear was the sound of the shower running water then after a few minutes had pass and the running water shuts off. The door slowly open and walked out of the bathroom was a tall, tough-bodied,and is an attractive young man with sharp blue eyes ("hot as fuck"). He has short messy black hair with bangs hanging below his eyes. He has a well-built frame cultivated from years of training, kung fu which tends to make him quite popular with girls.

He came out of the bathroom only wearing his towel around his waist showing his six pack. He also use another towel to dry off his black silky hair that makes all the girl go crazy every time they see it. Hak notice that his phone line was blinking red and walked over to it that was sitting on his desk and a corner. He press the voicemail and continue drying off his hair while listening to the voicemail. "Yo Hak! what's up? how are you man? This is Jae-ha! There is a new bar opening today. Let's go check it out and pick up checks. I will be here at your apartment around 6 o' clock so I will see you soon bro," Jae-ha said trying to be all gangster on the voicemail then there was a peep then it get done.

Hak set the towel down on the backseat of his chair that was at his desk. He walked over to the king size bed and sat down grabbing the black remote that was sitting on top of his red silk blanket that probably cost him like 10 Grand it was a very expensive blanket. He turn on the t.v with his remote. The first thing that hak sees was a cooking channel. He flip through the channels until he came across a news that was about him. The article at the bottom of the screen said 'Is Hak Son a dangerous playboy?'

"Good morning, Kouka. We have the latest hot scoop on news 59 is Son Hak a dangerous Playboy," A woman with long blond curly hair and wearing a red tank top with mostly her big boobs pop out that look like she have plastic surgery. "Hitsugaya can you tell us about the latest news about Hak Son?" A woman, looking at the man next to her that have short white hair.

"Sophia, there have been rumors that Hak Son have been seen at bar with different girl last night. You can see in the right corner of the screen the picture that was taken last night of Hak and the mystery girl," Hitsugaya said, looking back at Sophia. Hak looked at the right corner of his TV where the picture of Hak have one arm around the girl leading her into the bar.

Hak stood up from the bed and walked into the kitchen to make himself some breakfast while listening to the news on TV. He is still we're in the towel around his waste and turned on the stove. He walked over to a big metal double door frigerator. He open one side of the fridgerator and grab carton of eggs then set them on the 16x10 counter that was in the middle of his kitchen. He grease the golden pan before cracking two eggs then hearing the hissing sound from the frying pan. Hak flipped the eggs over until was nice and hard just the way he like it.

Then he feel two tiny's female arms wrapped around his strong muscle chest. He then felt her lips kissing his back. "Something small so good," A girl with long blonde hair said, pressing her big tits against Hak's back. The girl turn Hak around to make he face him and wrap his arms around his neck. "Last night was amazing," the girl said, kiss Hak's on the lips.

Hak grab her arms and push her away from him. "Why are you still here? Get out! That's how it works here!" Hak said, narrow his eyes at the girl.

"come on you can understand me up for one night," The girl said, press her boobs against Hak's chest trying to seduce Hak but Hak was not into the girl at all.

"Get your clothes and get out of here you already passed your expiration date," Hak said, push the girl away from him.

"How dare you? The rumors about you are true. You are just a dangerous Playboy," the girl said, put on her clothes and storm out of the penthouse in tears.

After a while, Hak sat down at the table with his breakfast in front of him. He pick up his fork and starting to eat his food while watching the news until his cell phone starting to ringing. Hak pick it up and answer it. "Hello," Hak said, set his for down on his plate.

"Hak, where are you you're supposed to be at the meeting an hour ago. I can keep making excuses for you why you are not here," Hak's assistant said.

"Fine, just tell them that I will be there in a few minutes I'm just running a little bit late this morning," Hak said, hanging up the phone before his assistant can say anything else. Hak picked up his play and set it in the sink. He clean his play and set it in the drying rack. "maybe I should get dressed and go to the meeting before everybody thinks I'm dead," Hak said, walking over to his closet and put on a white button-up silk t-shirt, black jacket four button up, and with black pants. He also put on black shining shoes and walked out of his penthouse. Hak got onto the elevator and went to the ground floor.

The elevator door open and Hak saw a man at the front double glass doors waiting for Hak to arrive. "Lord Hak, the car is ready outside for you," The man said, bow his head when Hak went passed him then he follow after Hak. The man open the back door of the car and let Hak get into the car.

After the man close the door he got into the driver's seat and buckle his seatbelt before driving off to Son company. Hak looked out of the window of the car and saw a crimson hair girl walking down the sidewalk but Hak didn't pay too much attention to it because to him all girls look the same and act the same, only care about his money. But little did he know that him and that girl will eventually cross pass very soon.

The car stop in front of a very tall wide building with the word say Son Company on a billboard on top of the roof. The man open the car door for Hak and bow his head to him when he stepped out of the car. Hak walked towards the building all the girl that work at the Son company give him the googly eyes when he walked past them with his hand in his packet. "wow he's so gorgeous," One of the girl said, giggling with hearts in her eyes.

"I can't believe he our boss. I want a piece of him," another girl said, licking the bottom on her lips when he walked by her.

Hak walked into the building when a boy with a feminine face and a short stature that makes him easily mistaken for a teen girl run up to Hak. The boy has a very fair skin, a pair of bright blue eyes and short apricot-colored hair with long bangs parted in half that hangs down to his cheeks. He adorns his hair by putting two small white feathers on its left side. He is also very handsome and very cute, which is pointed out most frequently by himself. Every time somebody mistakes that he was a girl he always say that he is 'a beautiful boy genius assholes'

His name is Yoon he is also Hak assistant. "You are so late everybody is waiting for you. you need to get going," Yoon said, cross his arm over his chest and tapping his foot.

"Okay, I'm head that way now," Hak said, walking over to the elevator with Yoon right behind him. They stand in the elevator only hearing the sound of the elevator music and the beeping every time it went up to another floor.

"So, Did you heard about the news?" Yoon said, looking about at the elevator door waiting for it to open.

"What news? About me being a playboy?" Hak asked, cross his arms over his chest and lend back against the wall.

"No, A girl claiming to be pregnant with your child again. This is the fourth one this month," Yoon said, looking at Hak with a glare because he was getting tired of reporters showing up and try to find the scoop about Hak and the mystery girl.

"She probably trying to attention from the paparazzi just like the other girls and the past because there no way she is pregnant with my child," Hak said, watch the red numbers changing on each floor.

"How to you know that? You do play around with other girls every night though," Yoon asked, will probably regret it after saying it.

"Because I never actually completely enter in any of them." Hak said, saw Yoon's face turning bright red like a poison apple. Hak took a Vonage of Yoon reaction. "You probably don't know what I'm talking about. You are still a virgin like you would never understand of what I'm saying," Hak said, walked out of the elevator when it open with a big grin on his face.

"you don't have to announce it to the whole world! Yoon yelled chasing after Hak feeling a little bear scene after Hak comment. Hak walked to the conference room that is at the end of the hallway and open the door then went into the room. When he got into the room he saw a old man with dark blue eyes. He has a long scar etched over his right eye that made his eyelid shut permanently. He ties his grey hair in a ponytail and is wrapped with an umber brown bandanna on his forehead. On the sidelocks of his fringes, there are beaded ornaments decorated on each ends. He also has a grey mustache and beard. He is known as Mundok Son; Hak adopted grandfather.

"well it's about damn time you finally arrived, Hak. We have been waiting for you for hours," Mundok said, narrow his eyes at his grandson.

"I'm sorry, I just woke up very late this morning," Hak said, sat down at the end of the table looking at his grandfather.

"Oh I know exactly what you have been doing at night and have been all over the news. You are the CEO of this company you need to start acting like it instead of playing around with woman that only what's your money that will make a bad reputation of yourself," Mundok said, narrow his eyes at Hak. Hak did not say a word and said she just sat there and ignored Mundok complaining.

"Shall we get this meeting started already then," Hak said, letting out a sigh because he just really want that's to be over already so he can leave as fast as he can to meet up with a old friend, Jae-ha.

'you insolent little brat,' Mundok said to himself, having a staring contest with Hak that is at the other end of the table. "Fine then I will get the meeting started then," Mundok said, flip through some documents that was sitting in front of him. Hak put his elbow on the table with his head resting on his hand while he looked out of the window.

'Man I really hate meetings thirst fucking too long,' Hak said to himself, resting his eyes.

After a while the meeting was over and Hak got an earful from Mundok for falling asleep during the meeting that he need to pay more attention and think about the company's future. After that Hak went back to his penthouse it was almost 5:30 by the time he arrived and a a tall man with droopy blue eyes which often become the target of insult against him. He has long green hair that he ties. He is considered very sexy, handsome and attractive. He is also very muscular having a 8 pack abs like Hak. He was sitting on the cement steps waiting for Hak to arrive. "Man Hak I thought you almost forgot about tonight," the man said, standing up from the step and walked over to Hak.

"Nah Jae-ha, the old man was lection me again," Hak said, walking into his building and took the elevator to the very top floor with Jae-ha.

"What is it about this time?" Jae-ha said, getting off the elevator after it open on Hak's floor.

"It's mostly about how I should be paying attention towards the company instead of flirting and have sex with other girls every night," Hak said, open his apartment door and let Jae-ha in first.

"But damn that is the best part though," Jae-ha said, sat on the couch resting his I'm on the back of it.

"Yeah," Hak said, button his shirt and change into a black shirt that shows off the outline of his abs. Hak sat on his bed removing his shoes and his pants put on something more comfortable. "Are you ready to get go, Jae-ha?" Hak asked, grab a leather jacket and put it on.

"Yeah let get going. I heard there's a lot of babes there" Jae-ha said, walked out of the apartment with Hak behind him."I think you will like this new bar I've been there earlier to check it out and believe me there are hot ladies there man. I trying not to go crazy," Jae-ha said, walking out of the building.

"I won't believe it until I see it," Hak said, getting into the car with Jae-ha. The driver took off down the road to the bar that was all the turn up and people were going inside. When Hak and Jae-ha got out of the car all girl tell them self at Hak of how gorgeous he is. They walked inside and Hak saw lot of girl almost half way naked wearing skinny ass shorts that must be that's for hanging out and short tank top that shows their belly buttons. Hak saw a crimson hair girl sitting next to another girl with black hair hair talking to each other.

"What do you think?" Jae-Ha asked, looking at Hak while walking over to a table.

"I don't know," Hak answer, sat down next to Jae-ha and continue staring at the crimson red hair girl chugging another can of beer. 'I saw that girl before in town when I drive by maybe. I can't forget a hair like that it's destiny for our path to cross,' Hak said, with a grin on his face.

See you in the next chapter of The Dangerous CEO...


	2. Chapter 2

The Dangerous CEO

I rewrote this chapter so many times with more details you make him more longer. I hope you guys like this one better to thank you for continue reading my stories :)

Chapter 2

A few hours ago before Hak and Jae-ha went to the bar. In the beautiful crystal blue sky with only a few small white cloud about a beautiful city below called Kouka. Where there street is always crowed with lot of people around noon time for their lunch break...well...they call it rush hour. Upon the crowd stood out a very young crimson hair girl walking down the street carrying three bag of groceries and try not to bump into people that are walking by her. She was heading home to cook some lunch her and her boyfriend, Soo-won when someone behind her called out her name. "Yona," A female voice calling out to the young crimson hair girl, Yona. Yona turned around and saw a long beautiful brown curly hair girl that is around Yona age running towards her with her hand up in the air waving at her. She also have a big small across her face.

"Hello Athena, How are you?" Yona asked, holding the three bag in on hand so she can waving back at her with a smile on her face. Athena stop right in front of her trying to catch her breath before she start talking about a gossip she heard. Yona know that something Athena like to do. "Are you okay, Athena?" Yona asked, reach her hand out to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine *_taking a deep breath_* there something important I need to tell you what I heard," Athena said, stand up straight and start talking about the gossip that she have heard recently. She walked down the sidewalk with Yona. "So apparently we are getting a new boss that was the news all over our company I also heard that he is very hot and sexy. All the girls at our work cannot stop talking about him," Athena said without taking any breaks. Yona let out a small laugh she like when Athena get like this and forget to breathe sometimes. Yona always have to remind her.

"Athena, you need to breathe once in awhile," Yona said, letting out another laugh while they continue walking down the sidewalk seeing a few people heading back to work. "Well I hope he doesn't try and hit on me," Yona shed making it a joke.

"Well you don't have to worry about it you already have a man in your life, Soo-won and he is wealthy too," Athena said with googly eyes towards Yona.

"That is true but lately it feels like you just said it himself from me," Jonah said with a smile then turned into a frown when she was thinking of her boyfriend, Soo-won. A few second Yona was in her own little world zoning out from Athena's blabbering. 'I remember last night Soo-won come home late again and I was in the cookie making supper. I put my hand on his arm and he finally pulled away. He then walked to the guest bedroom and slept there the whole night,' Yona thinking herself.

"Yona, are you even listening to me?" Athena asked, waving her hands in front of Yona's face to get her attention again. After a while, Yona finally snapped out of her thoughts and look at Athena with a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry what did you say again?" Yona asked with a small laugh.

"Nevermind, it was not that important *_pause for a minute_* well, I better get back to work I still have a lot of work to get done by the end of the day. I will see you next time," Athena said, walking back to the Company where Yona and her work that pay pretty good. Yona wave at Athena goodbye and heading back to her big apartment that is a penthouse where she and her boyfriend, Soo-won live together. Soo-won was the fifth richest person in Kouka and he was the CEO of his family company. Yona walked into her apartment that had a lot of window and lots of expensive stuff like a swimming pool and a hot tube just down the hallway at the end to the right. The swimming pool floor half make out of glass and there is real diamonds all over the swimming pool floor. Yona walked into the kitchen setting the grocery down on the silver gold counter that cost 80,000,000,000 yen. She put the grocery away in the big double door refrigerator where there was already a lot of food. Yona heard a loud sound like a bed hitting the wall and rattling coming from the upstairs.

BANG BANG BANG

Yona walked up the staircase and down the hallway seeing bits pieces of clothes on the floor and down the hallway and she know those were not hers. "Soo-won *_moan_* yes faster," Yona heard a female voice come from Soo-won an her bedroom. "Harder," the girl moan. Yona walked closer to the door and saw it was crack open. She slowly open the door little bit more to see Soo-won head in between another girl legs licking her womanhood. He move his body up against the young girl's body and kiss her on the neck. He pull the girl hips against his and slipped his penis inside her. "Soo-won yes," the woman moan, feeling Soo-won moving his hips back and fourth inside the girl. The girl sat up wrap her arms around Soo-won's neck and revealing her face and it was no another then Yona's sister, Lily. She starting bounce on Soo-won's lap with her head tilt back. Yona can't take it anymore and run outside of the house in the pour rain with tears in her eyes.

"I can't believe he cheated on me with my sistermaybe that way he was so distant from me last night," Yona said to herself, wrapping her arms around herself and walking down the street in the pouring rain. "Maybe I can call Athena?" Yona said, but her hands and her pocket then realize that she left her phone on the kitchen counter of her soon to be her old apartment because she doesn't want to go back after find out that her boyfriend after 2 years of dating cheated on her. Yona came across a hotel with a new bar inside that just open today it was also the bar where Hak was having drinks with his friend Jae-ha but little did Yona know that her life will change forever when she cross path with Hak. She walked into the bar all soaking wet and went over to the counter where the bartender was flipping bottles to impress the ladies that is in front of him.

Yona sit down on a long spinning chair that have white leather seat that is in front of the counter of the bar. "What can I get for you today?" A female bartender said, walking up to Yona with a smile on her face. Yona looked at the girl in front of her and she have long straight bleach blonde. The young bartender wearing a red leather crop top that look very tight around her big boobs a little bit popping out and a very short black shorts. She looked like a hooker.

"I will have a Mountain on the rock, please," Yona answer, watch the girl put a glass on the counter and pull different kind of alcohol to make the Mountain on the rock.

"So you are a hard drinker," The lady said, finishing making the drink for Yona and set it down in front of her with a red straw.

"Thank you," Yona said, took a sip of the mountain on the rock drink from her straw and looked around the bra watching people dance on the dance floor that is in the middle of the room. After a while, Yona finish her fifth cups of mountain on the rock and is very drunk. She was having problems standing up because she keep falling down trying to walked away from the counter.

"Ma'am, I think you need to sit back down it not safe for a girl like you to leave while you are still drunk. You can't ever walk," A male bartender said, looking at Yona.

"I'm fine," Yona said with a smile, wave at the bartender. She turn around and bump into a tall, tough-bodied, and attractive young man with sharp blue eyes. He has short messy black hair with bangs hanging below his eyes. "I'm sorry," Yona said, trying to walked passed him but he grab her arms and pull her close to him. "Man you are so strong," Yona said, poke Hak on his chest.

"It not safe for a young girl that is very drunk walking alone it is very dangerous," Hak said, pick Yona up in his arms and walked out of the bar. Hak walked over to the elevator and push the button.

"I want *_she pause for a minute_* you," Yona whisper in Hak's ears while he walked in the elevator and push the button again to the top floor to a hotel room. Hak feel Yona start unbutton his shirt and revealing his abs. She wrap on arm around his neck and the another run down his chest.

"Be careful. You don't know what you are asked and you will just let the beast out of his cage and there will be no stopping me," Hak said, looking down at Yona with a little bit of hunger in his eyes. Hak good heard the elevator dang everytime it get to a floor. The elevator door open and Hak step out heading down the hallway to a hotel room.

"I don't care anymore *_she pause for a minute_* please... I want you. It so hot make it go away," Yona said, kissing his neck leaving a red mark on it. Hak walked into the large room that have a king size bed and walked over to it. He laid Yona down on top of the bed and climb on top of her.

"You are asking for it and there no going back," Hak said, looking down at Yona who face was red from being drunk. Yona run her hand from Hak's shoulder and pull the shirt down his arms then drop it too the floor. Hak laid on top of her and lick her soft neck with his hand run up under her shirt. He slip his hand under her bra and cup on of her breast. Yona let out a moan feeling Hak's finger rubbing against her nipple. 'damn it this shirt and bra is in the way.' Hak think, pulling Yona shirt off and unhook her bra then throw them across the room by the hot tube. Hak move his his lips down to her breast and sucking until it was hard and use his another hand rubbing her nipple. After a while, he switch breast and did the same thing. Yona laid her head back in the pillow and grab the bed sheets. Hak's move his have down to her skirt and unbutton her skirt. He pull her skirt down her smooth legs and revealing Polka dots underwear. He tossed the skirt across the room and rub his finger against her underwear.

"Oh God," Yona moan, biting her bottom lips. Hak slip his hand in her underwear feeling her wet womanhood and slowly slip his middle finger inside her making her moan louder. He pull out and slip two finger inside her. Hak pull out and lick his finger taste Yona's juice. He slip her underwear down her legs and drop it on the floor. He spend Yona's legs apart and place his head in between her legs. "Ah...," Yona moan, feeling Hak's hot wet tongue against her womanhood then feel two finger on each side of his tongue holding it open. Yona put both her on top of Hak's head and continue moaning. Hak sat up on his kneels and feel Yona's hand on his buckle. "Take it off," Yona said, tugging on his buckle. Hak stand up from the bed and unbuckle his pants. Yona watch Hak pull his pants and boxer down his legs. He got back on top of Yona and rub his manhood against her womanhood before slowly enter her.

Yona force Hak down on top of her. 'this girl is different," Hak said with a grin, pushing in and out of her. Yona run her hand up Hak strong arms and wrap them around his neck. "There is no way I will let you leave me so easily," Hak said whisper in Yona's ears, wrapping her legs around his hip. Yona push her hips closer against Hak's hip to make him go faster. Hak move his body up and down against Yona while continue going in her. After a while, Hak push and one last time sending his seeds inside her then he pull out of her. He got off of her and lay down beside her. Yona move her head to lay on Hak's are chest with his arm wrapped around her and soon fell asleep in each other's arm.

See you next time on the dangerous CEO...

Sorry that it took for a while to rewrite this chapter. I was trying to find a way to make it longer with more details in it. So I hope you guys all like this new chapter 2 :)

If you have any ideas please leave a review for the next chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3

**The Dangerous CEO**

**Chapter 3**

Hak keep on thinking about that girl then end went back at that hotel. "Damn it," Hak said, got out of the car and walked in the hotel.

"welcome back sir," the front desk lady said, bow on her head to Hak. Hak walked passed her and got onto the elevator. elevator door opened and Hak went down the hallway.

"dammit why am i so worried about this girl," Hak said, open the door to the room and saw the girl standing on the balcony. Hak walked over to her and put a thin blanket over her shoulder. Yona turn around and saw Hak standing. Hak saw that she was cry. "what wrong?" Hak asked, wipe away the tears from her eyes.

"It nothing I am fine," Yona said, holding herself tighter. Hak pull Yona close to him and kiss her ear.

"be my girlfriend," Hak said, whisper in Yona's ear.

"what? he just meet not that long ago," Yona said, have her hands on Hak's chest.

"So that how relationship starts," Hak said, kiss Yona on the lips.

'his lip is so sweet and soft,' Yona said to herself, kiss him back.

"I want you so bad," Hak said, push Yona over to the bed.

"wait this is my first time," Yona said, sitting on the bed.

"then I will be very gentle with you," Hak said, taking off his shirt flexing his muscle. Yona remember that her ex-boyfriend Soo-won did not have very much muscles to flex when she was with him. Hak drop his shirt on the ground and got on top of Yona.

Hak slipped his hands in her pants while french kissing Yona. "Um...Hak," Yona said, feeling Hak's feel rubbing her womanhood.

"You are already so wet,"

"don't say stuff like that is so embarrassing," Yona said, feeling her face turning bright red. Hak slept her pants down her leg and took them off.

"striping underwear look sexy on you but it is in my way," Hak said, slipping it down her leg and so across the room. Hak spread her legs open and place his head between it.

"not there please," Yona said, feeling his hot wet tongue against her womanhood. Yona grab a hold of his hair but Hak grab both of her hands in each of his hand and tangle with their fingers. Yona feel her legs were getting weaker and weaker every touch Hak made with his tongue.

Hak sat up on the bed and unbuckle his pants. He pull down his pants and boxer. "Do you want to touch it?" Hak asked, took Yona's hand. Hak show Yona how hard and fast she can squeeze his penis. Yona sat up on the bed and push Hak down. "you're a wild little thing aren't you," Hak said, feeling Yona licking his penis and put it in her month. Hak have his hand on the back of her head.

"Hak, can I put is inside me?" Yona asked, looking at Hak.

"Of course you can. but first you need to take off your shirt and bra," Hak said, watch Yona talk of her shirt and bra then throw it on the floor. Yona got on top of Hak and feeling on rubbing his penis against her womanhood.

"you can slowly push it in don't force yourself," Hak said, feel Yona putting his penis inside.

"mmmm," Yona moan in pain.

"I said don't force yourself lay down on your back and I will do it," Hak said, sat up and watch Yona lay down on her back. Hak spread her legs and get into a position. Hak against his penis against her womanhood put it in then pull it out again. He keep on doing that but made it more deeper every time until she got used to the pain. Hak finally got all the way in her and did not move for quite some time.

"I think I'm used to the pain you can move now," Yona said, feeling Hak slowly as he can move in and out of her.

"You feel so good Yona," Hak said, picking up his speed. Yona have her head back into the pillow and grab the bed sheets.

"Hak...um..." Yona moan, feeling Hak pulled out of her and laid down next to her. "Hak," Yona said, laid her head on Hak's bare chest. Hak cover their neck body up with a blanket and Hak wrap his arm around her. Hak notice that y'all know was sound asleep and his arm.

"I will protect you I still don't know why I fell madly in love with a girl that I just met not that long ago," Hak said, kiss the top of her head and close his eyes then fell asleep.

**See you in the next chapter the dangerous CEO...**


	4. note

hey guys I am re-reading all the chapters in this story and the first chapter have been already rewritten and pulse right now I am working on the second one hoping I will get it posted today along with chapter 3 to catch up where I'm at but you have to reread chapter one because the second chapter well be completely different from the story I have at the moment. the first chapter is the same way as I did it before just put in more details into it by then like this how I wrote the second chapter so I hope you guys like the new chapters that are posting soon

thank you for your love and support :)


End file.
